


Work of Art

by paperclip_star



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 03:16:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9580163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperclip_star/pseuds/paperclip_star
Summary: Kyoya and Tamaki are close......really close.





	

“What kind of artist blindly slaps color on to a canvas and hangs it in a gallery that charges 20 dollars to get in?” Tamaki complained, furrowing his brows at one of the less interesting pieces of art in the gallery he had drug Kyoya to.

“An artist that wants to become famous before they’re dead.” Kyoya said, “It’s actually not that awful of a piece.”

Tamaki scoffed, “I could have taken this canvas into an elementary school and produced the same result.”

“You’re right, you could have, but the fact is--you didn’t.” Kyoya replied coolly, “Also, why did you bring me here if you were just going to complain about every piece we look at?”

Tamaki tore his gaze from the painting to look at Kyoya, “Haruhi didn’t want to come, the twins were busy, and Mori and Honey are out of town.”

“So I was your last choice, then?” Kyoya raised a brow. He wasn’t hurt.

“Yes, but only because I wanted to come early in the morning and knew you wouldn’t be up for it. Imagine my surprise when I only had to call you six times to wake you up!”

Kyoya recalled this morning’s incident with distaste, “When someone lets your call go to voicemail the first time, you should take the hint and stop calling.”

“Pish posh.” Tamaki waved it off, “Don’t pretend you don’t like being here. I saw the way you admired the sculptures in the first room.”

“They were nice sculptures.” Kyoya insisted, “But that’s not the point. I could be doing other things with my time right now instead of following you around.”

Tamaki seemed to think hard about that statement, “You know, Kyoya, you’re right. You could be doing other things with your time. But the fact is--you aren’t.” he grabbed Kyoya’s hand and tugged him toward a different room in the building.

“Bastard.” Kyoya mumbled, but let himself be lead away into a room full of glasswork. Tamaki dropped Kyoya’s hand and approached a line of vases, bowls, and cups made out of colorful glass and gold.

“Kyoya! Look at these! Aren’t they beautiful?” Tamaki said, way too close to the work.

“Tamaki, take a few steps back, you’re going to ruin something.” Kyoya said. Tamaki complied.

“I should ask my father to buy some of these for decoration. What do you think, Kyoya?”

“I think spending thousands of dollars on a vase is ridiculous.”

“You think everything is ridiculous.” Tamaki pouted, but his mood didn’t last long. He moved to the next thing--a very decorative stained glass window with elaborate designs and pictures.

“This is amazing!” Tamaki swooned, “Look at all the detail and time that went into this! Do you know what the image is supposed to replicate?”

Kyoya looked the window over, “It looks familiar. It could be inspired by another piece of work or it could be a figure from mythology.”

“Do you think it’s from the bible?”

“Hm… definitely not. There are two men pictured, perhaps implying closeness. With the pronounced sun in the background, I’d assume it to be Apollo and one of his male lovers-- Hyacinthus, maybe? I can’t be sure. It is a rather interesting work of art.”

“You know everything.” Tamaki said like he had just decided that every bit of knowledge belonged in Kyoya’s mind.

“I like to think so.” Kyoya responded smugly.

Tamaki cracked a grin, and for a moment, he looked like he had something to say, but it was lost when something behind Kyoya caught his eye, “Whoa! What’s that?” and he was off.

It turns out that what had caught Tamaki’s eye was another colorful glass display. This time, the glass was blown into exotic shapes and sizes and moved out in all different directions. It looked like someone had turned Tamaki’s mind into a piece of art.

When Kyoya caught up with Tamaki, he was on to the next pieces: Several replicas of ships and houses made of glass in protective cases.

“Kyoya, I want to be an artist.” Tamaki said, his nose pressed up against a case as he peered at the football sized Titanic replica.

“Then take an art class.” Kyoya replied simply.

Tamaki looked back at him, “It’s not that easy! It’s already too late for me to be an artist. Most of these people were already good at art in high school.”

“So?”

“I can’t even  _ draw,  _ Kyoya!” Tamaki complained.

“Have someone teach you. It couldn’t be that hard.”

Tamaki sighed and Kyoya almost felt sorry for him, but he was over it quickly, “Kyoya, can we get ice cream on the way back?”

“Sure.”

Suddenly the normal, high-energy Tamaki was back, “I’m ready to go, then. Is that okay with you?”

“If you’re sure you’re done.”

“I am.”

“Very well.”

Tamaki moved for the exit and Kyoya followed him. They passed back through the paintings, metalwork, and sculptures and when they were almost to the door, Tamaki stopped, “We didn’t visit the gift shop!”

“Is it important that we do?”

“Important? It’s crucial! I promised everyone that I’d buy them a souvenir. We have to!” Tamaki exclaimed.

Kyoya sighed, “Then let’s go.”

Tamaki looked away, into the distance, “No, no. I… already said we were going. Let’s just go. I’ll break the news to the others when we get back. I’m sure they won’t be too… ” Tamaki choked up, “Devastated.”

“For Christ’s sake, Tamaki, we’re still in the damn museum. The gift shop is ten feet away.” Kyoya said.

“I hope our little Haruhi will understand that sometimes things come up and plans don’t work out.” Tamaki said, morosely, his chin tilted up just enough to where he looked dramatic.

Kyoya made a frustrated noise, “If you keep that up, I really am going to make us leave right now. Are we going to the gift shop or not?”

“We can, if you want.” Tamaki said like it wasn’t his idea.

Kyoya bit back a comment.

The gift shop had almost just as much to look at as the museum itself. Shelves and shelves of useless souvenirs lined shop walls, more delicate and expensive items were held in glass cases that stood like jewelry store counters in various parts of the room. There were books and photos and paintings and practically anything anyone would take home and place in a box to forget about.

Needless to say, Tamaki loved it. He hadn’t even made it through one shelf before he had a basketful of shot glasses, lanyards, keychains, pins, and more.

“Do you really need all that stuff?” Kyoya asked as Tamaki lowered another coffee mug into his basket of junk.

“How else am I supposed to remember the trip?” Tamaki asked. He admired a snowglobe with a tiny ceramic version of the museum and fake, glittery snow inside it, “Isn’t this cute?” he shook it and watched the snow settle.

“And useless.” Kyoya plucked it from his hands and put it back on the shelf.

Tamaki was on to the next shelf. This one held t-shirts, sweaters, tank tops, shorts, and hats. Tamaki grabbed one of everything and tossed it in his basket, “Aren’t you going to get anything?” he asked.

“No. It’s a waste of money. The art should be memorable enough that I don’t need to buy a t-shirt with the museum name to recall my visit here.”

“You’re missing out.” Tamaki sang, but didn’t push him. He grabbed a necklace from a rotating stand and held it up, “Do you think Haruhi will like this?”

“Red isn’t her color, buy her the pink one.” Kyoya pointed to a different necklace on the rack. Tamaki placed the red one back and grabbed the pink one.

“You’re a life saver.” Tamaki tossed it in his bag, “What should I get Honey?”

“Your safest bet is candy.”

“Of course!” Tamaki crossed the shop and grabbed a candy bar, “Perfect! Who’s next? Mori?” He looked to Kyoya for advice.

“You could probably get Mori anything and he’d be happy.” Kyoya offered.

“Hm… you’re right. I might just let him pick out of the things I’ve already gotten.” Tamaki looked down at his basket, then back up, “What about the twins?”

“I don’t suggest you get them any item of clothing. Maybe matching keychains.” Kyoya said.

Tamaki plucked two keychains off a shelf in different colors and tossed them in with the rest of his stuff, “We’re good to go, then.”

Tamaki dumped out his basket on the checkout counter, giving the poor cashier a heart attack. It took a long time for her to ring Tamaki up, but after she did and the very high bill was paid, the two of them left, each carrying four plastic bags worth of souvenirs.

“Thanks for helping me pick things out.” Tamaki said, putting his bags in the trunk of the car.

“Not a problem.” Kyoya waited for Tamaki to move his hands before closing the trunk, “Your father is going to be upset that you spent so much money, though.”

Tamaki moved around the car and opened a door, “It’ll be fine.”

Kyoya followed his lead, opening the door on the other side, “To be safe, why don’t you let me buy ice cream?”

The two of them got in the car, closing their doors.

“You don’t have to do that, Kyoya. It was my idea.” Tamaki leaned forward and informed the driver of their next destination.

“Consider it a gift.”

The car started moving down the road.

“If you insist.”


End file.
